


Meet the dancer

by Stonathanstans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing, Pole dancing! Stiles, mechanic!Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steo au / pole dancer! stiles stilinski & mechanic! theo raeken - love & lust at first sight <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the dancer

Theo was going to kick Hayden out of his place. Maybe Lydia too. Some friends that they were. He honestly thought that he was going out to dinner for his birthday, a nice night with his two friends (and that’s what they were much to Isaac’s dismay and disbelief that Theo could live under the same roof as two hot girls and not be sleeping with them) and maybe catch a movie. That’s what he wanted for his twenty-third birthday.  Something elegant but no, Lydia and Hayden thought it would nice for him to watch men get naked and slide up and down a poll all night. Which to be honest, any other time Theo would have loved that, but since becoming a father and having a stable thing in his life, that kind of stuff didn’t catch his eye anymore.

“If Marie sees me here–” Theo’s voice trails off as they enter Jungle or at least jungle II as it’s dubbed, the classy older brother club of Jungle, the night of his birthday. He’s dressed but not overly dressed, the girls are done up and each one on his arm.

“Nothing will happen. Did you forget that Derek is handling your custody case, he loves you, loves that little girl and he will not let anything happen to her or to you.” Hayden adds flashing a wide smile to the bouncer as they make their way inside.

“But what–”

“But nothing.” Lydia adds. She leads them to a table near the stage. “You’re going to enjoy yourself, you’re going to have fun.”

They sit, and the moment that they do a pretty blonde waitress walks over to them. She’s practically nude and she hands them a menu.

Classy.

Lydia orders for the table.

“The guy, the one that’s on tonight. I think that you’ll like him.”

“I doubt that.”

“Oh, I think Lydia is right. This guy, he’s everything you’ve looked for in someone to call your own.”

The music starts playing, the waitress comes back with the drinks and as soon as the first curtain opens Theo nearly drops the drink.

The dancer, He’s gorgeous.


End file.
